Photograph
by valancia
Summary: rili found an old album with drawing from reedus in the storage.  While she think back of those times everything that happened became clear to her  Mostly OC.


_****__**Hello people, an other oneshot from me  
This time I used Photograph from Nickelback.  
I do not own Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet.  
They belong to Hiro Mashima.  
I only own Amerili Buinse, Amerilla buinse.  
This one shot is seperate of my Little Rose story.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
how did our eyes get so red?  
And what the hell is on Joey_**'**__**s head?  
**_

It was very early in the morning when rilla, natsu, gray, lucy and I were bored.  
Rili, what are we gonna do?: rilla asked me.  
I don't know rilla, what are we gonna do?: I asked back.  
I don't know rili, what are we gonna do?: rilla asked.  
And this was going on for almost five minutes.  
Even natsu was blended in it.  
After a half hour of doing nothing I became very bored.  
And because of it I wanted to change into my beach dress.  
The temperature turned up rather quickly.  
When I woke up it was around the 68 degrees Fahrenheit but that was around seven o'clock.  
Now it's almost nine o'clock and right now it was 78.8 degrees Fahrenheit.  
I was wearing a black and purple blocked cotton pants and a simple black tank top.  
Mira walked towards our table.  
Why don't you go outside and swim at the beach?: mira suggested.  
That's the best idea heard until now.: lucy commented.  
I'm not very interested in the beach right now.: I replied.  
Why not?: mira asked.  
It's not that that are gonna see your little secret.: rilla said and winked.  
I know that, but that's not the reason.: I said and got up.  
Where are you going?: lucy asked.  
Change my clothes, these are still my pyjama's.: I commented bluntly.

_**This is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneakin**__**'**__** out  
**_

I was wearing my most favoured dress.  
Rilla entered my room when I was changing into it.  
Underneath it I wore my two piece swimsuit.  
It was a purple top with black flowers on it and a black pants with purple flowers on it.  
The straps from my top were around my neck and under my secret.  
You know, that thing on your back is really awesome, now I've seen it without the redness.: rilla commented.  
I know, that's why I have it.: I replied.  
But are you gonna stay here?: rilla asked when I was having troubles with closing my dress.  
Rilla saw it and helped me.  
It could be that I'll be later, I just though that I forgot to do something.: I said.  
What then?: rilla asked.  
Well you know this one, and I'm thinking of another one.: I said and pointed to my back.  
Ooh cool, what do you had in mind?: rilla asked.  
I don't know yet.: I replied.  
But why did you want it?: rilla asked me.  
Because it's something I wanted when something huge changed in my life.: I replied.  
What changed then?: rilla asked confused.  
Something, you'll find out soon.: I said.

_**This is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must**__**'**__**ve done it half a dozen times  
**_

Everybody except for erza because she was on a mission and me left for the beach.  
I've went to the shop where I placed the one on my back.  
The guy talked to me about a second one and which one would be perfect with it.  
After we talked I made an appointment for the next thing on my back.  
Two weeks from now would be perfect.: I said.  
He accepted my offer and wrote it down.  
I left the shop and head down for the guild.  
Right now it was still hot in the guild.  
Mira can I have the key for the storage room please?: I asked her.  
Sure it's in the second cabinet.: mira said smiling.  
I thanked her and grabbed the key.  
I walked into the storage room, looking for my beach volleyball.  
But where my beach volleyball was, I found an album.  
It was dusty but when I wiped away the dust I saw in calligraphic characters: Reedus fairy tail drawing's.  
I opened the album and saw a drawing of me sitting on the counter, I think that I was around the 20 months was back then.  
Wakaba and macau were sitting on the place where I was, probably telling me what happened on their trip.  
It brought a smile on my face.

_**I wonder if it**__**'**__**s too late  
Should I go back and try to graduate?  
Life**__**'**__**s better now than it was back then  
If I was them, I wouldn**__**'**__**t let me in  
Oh oh oh  
Oh god I, I  
**_

I've seen a lot of drawing right now.  
From when cana joined, until my first piano act.  
But then my eyes found a drawing of me, gray, erza and cana.  
Erza was already fearsome back then and gray lost his clothes again.  
This brings good memories back.  
Gray, cana and I were playing a card game as I recall it.  
Erza wanted to join too, but she didn't knew the rules back then.  
It was funny to teach somebody how to hold the cards and play the game.  
But think back of that time makes me a bit sad too.  
Because when you are little, you don't have to worry to much.

_**Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It**__**'**__**s hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye  
**_

Mira was helping everybody with their drinks.  
She found out that the key wasn't back yet.

_**Goodbye  
**_

I saw more drawings.  
From the time that happy was born and the time I came home with alfy's egg.  
Lisanna asked me if I needed any help but I declined.  
I can handle it on my own.: I said back then.

_**Remember the old arcade  
**__**Blew every dollar that we ever made  
**__**Cops seen us hanging out  
**__**They say somebody has murdered down**_

And I could handle it on my own.  
Rilla said then alfy was born, that she looked like an teddy bear.  
I'm still not sure which one was better, a cat or a bear.

_**We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we know  
We said someday we**__**'**__**d find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel  
**_

Then I saw a drawing of me, ready and packed.  
Back then I was thirteen, I'm sure of it.  
I was going on my first mission, it wasn't a difficult one but it still excided me.  
I was wearing a simple beige hotpants and a black tank top.  
My breasts were almost noticeable.  
My small feet were locked up in a pair of sneakers.  
My black bag was hanging on my left shoulder.  
Back then I didn't had a lot of patches on it.  
I remembered it like it was yesterday.  
I was going to escort a old lady through the desert south of magnolia city.  
She asked for a mage to escort her because she was afraid that when she would go alone, thieves or animals would kill her.  
While we were on our way to night shade town we had to camp in the desert a couple of times.  
Then she told me stories of her past.  
When she asked me what happened in my life, I talked about everything except love.  
She asked me if my parents would mind if I was in a guild.  
I answered that my parents were dead since I was 18 months old.  
She excused herself, but I said that she shouldn't worry, it was a long time ago.  
When we arrived at the town I brought her to the place where she had to be, not because it was part of the job, but she asked me to do.  
She gave me the reward jewels and two necklaces.  
When I looked at the necklaces I saw that they were gold and there was a little pocket watch looking clock hanging on it.  
On the back of one of them there was written " she who have a loving heart towards everybody can be loved by the gods themselves."  
I asked the old lady what it meant.  
In time you will know.: she replied.  
We said goodbye and I left for my journey home.  
And when I was home I gave one of the necklaces to rilla.

_**Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She**__**'**__**s had a couple of kisses since then  
I haven**__**'**__**t seen her since God knows when  
Oh oh oh  
Oh god I, I  
**_

Yeah everything in this album brings up memories.  
I went to the next drawing.  
It was a drawing of me and rilla, and by the looks of it we were training with our magic.  
I guess looking at rilla's clothes that it was around our fourteen years, maybe thirteen.  
We were young and wild back then.

_**Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on the bedroom floor  
It**__**'**__**s hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye  
**_

The next drawing was from gray and me, our backs facing each other.  
He looked pretty cute back then, now I see it better.  
He was I think fifteen back then.  
His muscles were growing back then.  
I was fourteen back then, I'm sure of it.  
Gray had the good idea to do this.  
Because when we are older, we might forget times like this.: he said back then.  
And to be honest, he was right, I forgot these times.

_**I miss that town  
I miss the facess  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it  
**_  
I turned the next page and placed upon a wooden box.  
I needed to go to everybody else.  
So I grabbed my beach volleyball and went back to the guild hall.  
It was very warm in the guild hall.  
In the storage room was it very nice.  
I left the guild to go to the beach.

_**If I could relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change  
**_

It didn't took me long to find everybody at the beach.  
Just look for somebody with pink hair wasn't that difficult.  
Heey rili, you came.: lucy said when she saw me.  
She was lying on a towel.  
Yeah, something told me that I had to come.: I replied smiling.  
The sun was bright when you were outside.  
But what did you do ?: lucy asked.  
I was making an appointment to place my second tattoo.: I said while I sat down in the sand.  
Your second?: lucy asked.  
I nodded.  
Natsu, gray and rilla saw me and came out of the water.  
Heey guys.: I greeted them.  
I though you said that you weren't interested in the beach.: gray said.  
I know what I said, but something changed my thinking.: I said smiling.  
Well we're happy that you are here.: natsu said smiling.  
Ooh by the way, I need to show you something.: I said and undressed myself.  
I turned around and hold my hair up.  
On my back was a tattoo of a angel and a devil leaning against a round pillar.  
Their backs faced the pillar.  
Wow rili, I never though you was into tattoo's.: natsu commented.  
I've made a promise to myself once and now I made the promise a fact.: I said.  
What was the promise then?: lucy asked.  
When something huge changed in my life, I'll would place this tattoo.: I said.  
Who designed it?: rilla asked.  
Reedus, he can draw so good, I'm kind of jealous.: I said blushing a bit.  
Are you getting more?: gray asked.  
One more, but what it is, is a secret: I said

_**Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It**__**'**__**s hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye  
**_

Mira saw that the door of the storage was still open.  
She walked in and saw the book that rili left open.  
It was a drawing from rili, rilla, natsu and gray in a gala outfit.  
Natsu and rilla were holding each other like friends.  
But rili and gray were locked in a hug, rili's back facing gray's chest and gray's arms around rili's waist.  
Mira smiled when she saw it.  
This was the birthday party of rilla and rili, two years ago when natsu and gray were sixteen and rilla and rili were turning sixteen.  
To think back at that party brings back memories.  
It was the same party that she found out that rili loves gray, but she kept it hidden very well.

_**Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
Every time I do it makes me...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Here is the link for rili 's dress.  
.com/albums/aa24/valancia_  
(imagine that it's purple)


End file.
